thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lion Guard: Saving Jelani and Dalila's Tree
It was a beautiful day in the Pridelands. The Lion Guard was patrolling Ndefu Grove. “How's Mari?" Fuli asked. "She's fine." Kion answered. Kion glanced at Ono. Ono nodded, and took to the sky. He returned a moment later, and settled down on Beshte's back. Kion glanced at Ono. Ono nodded, and took to the sky. He returned a moment later, and settled down on Beshte's back. "Jelani and Dalila’s tree is on fire." Ono said. Kion and Fuli exchanged a glance. “Is everyone okay?” Fuli asked. “I couldn’t tell.” Ono said. “Go get Matembo’s Herd.” Kion said. “Get Rafiki too.” Fuli said. Ono nodded. “I’ll meet you there.” Ono said. He spread his wings, and flew off. “This isn’t like last time, Kion. There’s an entire troop to keep safe.” Fuli said. “Including Makini and Mosi.” Bunga said. Kion nodded. “Come on, Lion Guard.” Kion said. He led the way to Jelani and Dalila’s Tree. When they arrived, Kion bounded forward. “Jelani!, is everyone okay?” Kion called. “We’re fine, Kion.” Jelani answered. Behind him, Mosi whimpered quietly. Kion glanced at Fuli. “We need to get everyone to safety.” Kion said. Fuli nodded. She moved forward to stand beside Kion. “Jelani, everyone needs to jump.” Fuli said. Jelani nodded. He glanced behind him at his troop. “Come on, everyone.” Jelani said. He watched as the troop leapt down. Mosi pressed himself against Jelani’s side. “I’m scared, Dad.” Mosi said. Jelani pressed a palm against Mosi’s cheek. “It’s okay, Mosi.” Jelani said. Fuli's expression softened. “You’ll be fine, Mosi. I promise.” Fuli said. Suddenly, Ono flew up to them. He was followed closely by Rafiki and Matembo's Herd. “That was fast.” Bunga said. "Thanks for coming, Matembo." Kion said. Matembo nodded. "Get to work, everyone." Matembo said. She and Kion watched as her herd began to spray water upon the flames. Dalila, Makini, Nefu, Fikiri, Kitendo, Karibu, and Gumba leapt down. Jelani glanced at Mosi. “Mosi, we need to jump.” Jelani said. “Okay, Dad.” Mosi said. Jelani lifted Mosi up, and Mosi nestled against his shoulder. Jelani leapt down, and landed beside Rafiki. Makini moved forward, Anda clinging to her back. “I’m glad you came, Uncle Rafiki.” Makini said. “Of course, my darling.” Rafiki said warmly. He pressed a palm against Makini’s cheek. “Are you okay, sweetheart?” Rafiki asked. Makini nodded. Karibu lifted Anda from Makini’s back. “Thanks, Grandma.” Makini said. Zarah moved forward. “I’ll take her, Grandma.” Zarah said. “Thank you, sweetheart.” Karibu said. She shifted Anda over to Zarah. Makini glanced at Jelani. “I’ll take Mosi, Dad.” Makini said. “Thank you, Makini.” Jelani said. Jelani shifted Mosi over to Makini. “It’s okay, Mosi. We’re safe now.” Makini said. Mosi nestled against Makini’s shoulder. "I love you, Makini." Mosi said quietly. "I love you too." Makini said warmly. Jelani and Matembo exchanged a glance. “I’m very grateful, Matembo.” Jelani said. “Of course, Jelani.” Matembo said. Kion leaned his head against Matembo’s foreleg. Fuli moved forward, and rubbed a paw against Mosi’s cheek. “Are you okay, Mosi?” Fuli asked gently. Mosi nodded. “Thanks, Fuli.” Mosi said. “You’re welcome, darling.” Fuli said warmly. Makini pressed herself against Rafiki’s side. “Can Mosi and I stay the night with you, Uncle Rafiki?” Makini asked. “If your parents do not object.” Rafiki said. Jelani and Dalila exchanged a glance. “It’s fine with us.” Jelani said. “Thanks, Dad.” Makini said. “You’re welcome, sweetheart.” Jelani said. “Be sure to behave for your uncle.” Dalila said. “We will, Mother.” Makini said. Meanwhile, Simba and Nala had met up inside the den. They were settled down amongst the moss. "How was the hunt?" Simba asked. "It was fine." Nala answered. She leaned over, and nuzzled Simba’s cheek. Category:Fanfiction Category:Ginnyharry4ever Category:Ginny's Fanfics Category:The Lion Guard Stories